


Творческий подход

by Someone__who__cares



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone__who__cares/pseuds/Someone__who__cares
Summary: Тема заданного эссе: «Расскажи о своей заветной цели и обрисуй, как ты собираешься её достичь». Эдвард призадумался о своих насущных желаниях и слегка увлекся, описывая пикантную сцену обольщения им одного из студентов - Энви Алигьери. И казалось бы, с кем не бывает? Ничего страшного. Вот только текст попадается на глаза самому Энви...





	Творческий подход

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Creative Visualisation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/514417) by [SexySpoonsWillRuleUsAll (dainochild)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/SexySpoonsWillRuleUsAll). 



_Разговорный английский  
Творческое задание №5_

_Расскажите о том, чего бы Вы хотели добиться во время обучения в университете. Постарайтесь уделить особое внимание тому, что вы считаете необходимым для достижения Вашей цели, и сформулируйте, исходя из написанного, порядок последующих действий._

_Объем: 500 слов (плюс-минус 10%)  
Срок сдачи: до 23 октября_

Эдварду Л. Элрику

 

Хочу закончить первый курс универа с высоким средним баллом. Будем реалистами — я и так закончу, для этого даже не нужно ничего «обрисовывать» и все такое. Это же _я_ , в конце концов.

Блин, что за идиотское задание. И предмет дурацкий. И группа. Есть во всем этом хоть что-нибудь отрадное? Пожалуй… Энви. Черт бы меня побрал, он чертовски горяч. Преподавателям нет дела до этих наших гормонов, поэтому вы даже представить себе не можете, миссис Гарфорт, насколько Энви хорош, — настолько, что любой станет пансексуалом, если даже просто на него взглянет!.. А как же день, когда он пришел в том офигенном плаще, постукивая каблуками? Да даже _Рассел Трингам_ хотел его!

Вот вам мои планы на будущее — совратить этого парня.

Не возражаете, если я распишу вам такое, а? Знаете, я вот слышал, у него имеется пунктик на длинноволосых парней: за хвосты любит дергать… А вот теперь представьте его, прикованного к постели, разводящего ноги, — ох, эти _шикарные_ ноги! — обвивающего их вокруг моей талии, с силой хватающего меня за волосы, умоляющего и, конечно же, стыдливо краснеющего… Он враз заливается румянцем — так легко его уловить, ведь Энви очень бледен, — и выдает что-то вроде «заткни пасть, Элрик» каждый раз, когда я напоминаю ему об этом. Умопомрачительно.

Было бы в разы милее, не будь он конченным психопатом.

Думаю, если я попрошу, то смогу переселиться в его комнату в общаге. Знаю, Центральный университет таких капризов не исполняет, но здесь работает мой отец, так что… О-о, было бы обалденно. Если днем он бесстыдно оголяется и расхаживает в таком виде, тогда как он выглядит перед сном? Может, натягивает какой-нибудь нелегально короткий халатишко. Черный такой. С кружевами. Нет, подождите, это чересчур роскошно. Просто футболка — и ничего больше. Вот.

Было бы проще простого соблазнить его, живи мы вместе. Он бы наверняка закатывал истерики на пустом месте, размахивал бы кулаками, а после просто смывался, весь разъяренный. Вот только _куда ж он от меня сбежит_? Ведь я тоже здесь живу. Общая гостиная к полуночи уже закрыта, поэтому ему придется вернуться, и дальнейший сценарий ясен:

Энви, весь на иголках, врывается обратно, пронзает меня ненавидящим взглядом, снова выдает какую-нибудь глупость, типа клеймит меня мелким (я вовсе не мелкий, просто он полный профан в обзывательствах), а я просто хватаю его за руку, притягивая ближе.

— Энви, — я скажу это приглушенно, маняще — так, что у него и слова лишнего не вырвется. — Прости, я обидел тебя, — и тишина…

Ни словом больше не обмолвлюсь о том, что он просто до нелепого чувствителен, или что он слишком уж бледный для здорового человека (не, ну _серьезно_ ), или о том, как у него выпирают ребра, что наводит на мысль о его проблемах с питанием (он твердит, что никаких проблем нет, но так твердит, что хрен поверишь), и уж _тем более_ даже не пикну об этих сплетнях, согласно которым в будущем он имеет все шансы стать девчонкой (Энви тогда свернул руку Расселу! Это было восхитительно: Рассел — тот еще мудак). Может быть, я скажу что-нибудь такое, отчего он наконец поймет, что я без проблем отличаю транссексуальность от трансгендерности, и все это — от простого ношения одежды, предназначенной для другого пола.

— Ладно, — уныло ответит он. — А теперь отпусти.

И тогда я загляну ему в глаза и скажу: _«Никогда»_.

Бьюсь об заклад, ему нравятся мелодрамы. Я смотрел парочку со своей бывшей и просек фишку: внезапно сморозь что-нибудь несуразное — и она твоя.

И, в общем, Энви тоже станет моим, и моя общажная жизнь тогда будет полна отнюдь не детского веселья… Уже три часа ночи, и вроде я накатал достаточно, чтобы не продолжать морочиться с этой мутью.

__

— Видала? — простонал Элрик и еще раз раздраженно взмахнул термосом с кофе. — Короче, надо переписывать. А у меня на это двадцать минут, блеск. О чем мне еще рассказывать-то, чтоб их там?  
— …В твоей башке самые гадкие тараканы, — с презрением выдала Уинри и брезгливо отодвинула от себя работу. — О чем? Даже не знаю. Может, просто сделаешь вид, что ты не самый заносчивый извращенец в мире и собираешься учиться подобающе?  
— Мне _незачем_ учиться подобающе.  
— Превосходно выглядишь сегодня, Уинри, — выпалил Линг Яо, как только придвинулся к ней. — А ты, Эд, мог бы надеть брюки и поуже. Поднапрягись ради меня завтра, а?  
— Да пошел ты, Линг.  
— Как грубо, — ахнул тот и сунул нос в задание Эдварда.  
— Эй, а ну отдай, ты…  
— Ох _нихрена_ … — во всю вытаращив глаза.  
— Верни!  
— Эй, Рассел! — Эд ломанулся выхватить лист, но Лингу удалось воспользоваться всеми внушительными прелестями его невнушительного роста — и через мгновение задание было уже у их одногруппника. Рассел залился хохотом.  
— Дам пятьдесят баксов, если ты сдашь эту прелесть, Эд, — объявил он.  
— Ни за что!  
— Накину еще пятихатку! — захихикал следом Яо.  
— Мелко плаваете, — вздохнула Уинри. — Пусть он это Энви отдаст.  
— Слишком жестоко, — покачал головой Рассел.  
— Угу, мы же не хотим его смерти.

Оба засранца задумчиво смолкли и переглянулись.

— Сотня, если сдашь это Гарфорт, еще сотня — если вручишь Алигьери, — Линг гаденько оскалился.  
— Если вы у нас такие богатенькие, какого хрена мне вечно приходится за вас платить? — проворчал Элрик, выудив наконец свою домашку.  
— Ну, на взяточку всегда найдется! Так что, решился?

Юноша скривился. Вот что-что, а деньги ему сейчас ой как не помешали бы…

— Тогда сдам. Черта с два я покажу это Энви.  
— Ты покойник, — девушка снова вздохнула. Она не посчитала нужным углубляться в подробности, поэтому Эд так и не понял, какая туча над ним чернеет. Не понял — и просто забил.

Неделю спустя он получил обратно свою работу, испытав на себе всю мощь испепеляющего взгляда преподавателя по английскому. На месте отсутствующей оценки красовалось только краткое замечание:

 _После занятий тебя ждут в кабинете мистера Армстронга_.

— …Вот дерьмо.

Мистер Армстронг был чересчур амбициозным и эмоциональным руководителем управленческого совета. Вообще, стремно, когда учитель слишком уж печется о жизни своих подопечных, да еще добивала до колик в животе эта его уморительная привычка в любой непонятной ситуации стаскивать с себя одежду… Юноша не мог себе представить, как такое могло помочь воспитательной работе, но, похоже, сам управляющий тоже не особо в это вникал.

Имя Армстронга на дверной табличке искрилось блестками — и от этой его фирменной фишки спокойнее не становилось ни разу. Эд тяжко сглотнул, прежде чем постучать.

— ЭДВАРД ЭЛРИК! — загрохотал управляющий — и дверь немедленно распахнулась. Реки скупых мужских слез обвивали его щеки… Ладно хоть рубашка все еще надета. — Ох, что с тобой сделалось! Кем ты стал! Как жалко, как невыносимо! Написать нечто столь низкое и оскорбительное!..  
— Это и есть Элрик? — угрожающе рыкнул… кто-то еще.

Эдвард похолодел. _Твою ж мать_.

Черт его знает, как, но Энви отпихнул Армстронга, прошагал в коридор и грубо вцепился в ворот. Голова вспыхнула: кому-то сейчас вмажут!

— Что за хернота с тобой приключилась, Элрик? О _чем_ ты только, тварина, думал?  
— Ак-х-х… Я… ум…  
— Ох, прости, _что_? Что ты там мычишь? — прорычали ему в лицо и затрясли. — Чем ты думал, сдавая это, безмозглый кусок говна?!  
— Надо было сдать хоть _что-нибудь_ , вот я и… — Эд только порадовался удару. По сути — спасению от жалких попыток оправдаться… Почему из всего того, что могла предпринять Гарфорт, она предпочла именно втянуть в эту историю Армстронга? Зачем надо было рассказывать Энви? И, наконец, зачем они дали ему это прочесть?  
— Мистер Алигьери! — управляющий оттянул Энви назад, по-прежнему заливаясь слезами. Вот же ж! А одежки-то уже и нет на торсе — когда успел? И рубашка-то куда делась?  
— Попрошу воздержаться от насилия! Мы уладим это недоразумение дискуссией — не кулаками!  
— Кулаки доходчивее! — взревел тот, успев напоследок замахнуться на Эдварда ногой.  
— Если кулаки доходчивее, харе пятками размахивать, придурок! — выкрикнул еле успевший пригнуться юноша.  
— На кой хер ты уклоняешься, а?! Сколько б насекомое не надрывалось, его все равно прибить легче некуда!  
— ЭТО-КОГО-ТЫ-ТУТ-НАЗВАЛ-НАСТОЛЬКО-МАЛЕНЬКИМ-ЧТО-ОН-ДАЖЕ-МЕЖ-ПАЛЬЦЕВ-НОГ-ПРОЛЕЗЕТ-АХ-ТЫ…  
— Воу, только посмей вякнуть, что это еще одно твое _пристрастие_ , гад!

Армстронг повалил Энви с ног, да так, что тот взвизгнул, и коренастой стеной предстал между ними, уже успевшими грозно склониться друг к другу. Его блестящие мускулы трепетали.

— Джентльмены! Мои великолепные мышцы сгорают от нетерпения _ОБГОВОРИТЬ_ данный вопрос, дабы раскрыть секрет безупречного мирного переговора, которому должно утвердиться в ваших семьях и передаваться из поколения в поколение! — одной рукой он подхватил юношу за шкурку, другой уже дотянулся было до Энви, но тот одним шлепком избежал участи Эда. — Ну, мальчики, уладим все у меня в кабинете!

Энви зашел с большой неохотой. Эдварда же пришлось затаскивать силком. Все еще не удосужившись одеться, Армстронг уместился за столом.

— Итак, мистер Элрик, почему вы написали такое непотребство об мистере Алигьери?  
— Ха? — Эд осмелился мельком взглянуть на этого «мистера». — Может, потому что кишка не тонка?  
— Что за нелепая причина! Только посмотрите, что вы натворили! Вам должно быть стыдно за себя, Эдвард, стыдитесь, стыд должен пробирать все ваше тело насквозь — так же, как и мускулы полностью охватывают мою грудь!  
— Я… Но я же… Что-то из этого, возможно, не было шут…  
— Ни коем разом, Эдвард Элрик, постыдись, постыдись своих чрезмерных порывов!  
— В самом деле, что такого постыдного в этом — просто сдать англичанке беспардонную тирадку о том, насколько я сногсшибателен? — ледяной тон Энви заставил юношу вздрогнуть. Блин, а ведь это тоже возбуждает… Как же это все некстати…  
— Как! Конечно же, то, что он не уведомил об этом в первую очередь вас, мистер Альгьери.  
— А вам обязательно обо всем разбазаривать? — пробормотал Энви. — Он _не обязан_ был ни о чем меня уведомлять. Все знают, насколько я хорош собой. А он просто левый мерзкий типок, которому бы только делиться своими сексуальными фантазиями с преподавателями. А еще тупица. Реально, просто беспросветный тупица.  
— Завались, не хуже тебя! — возопил Эд — и снова это морозящее острие взгляда… Юноше подумалось, что ему, пожалуй, стоило бы держать рот на замке. Боль, синяком отпечатанная на коже, все еще не сходила.

Армстронг взгромоздил на него целую тонну нотаций о том, насколько важно быть честным с собой и своими чувствами. А после настоятельно порекомендовал Энви придерживаться хоть на чуточку более сдержанного стиля в одежде, на что тот, в свою очередь, предложил засунуть свое мнение куда подальше, и вихрем унесся из кабинета.

— Что ж… — проговорил себе под нос Эдвард, осмелившись выйти только через минуту. — Могло быть и хуже…

…И тогда его хватанули за капюшон и рывком присобачили к стене. Энви впился пальцами в его плечи. Этот взгляд… такой глубокий, такой напористый… _С ума сойти_.

— Ну что, Элрик, — прошипел он, склонившись еще ниже. Ох, черт, он специально это делает, специально говорит с этой ехидной хрипотцой, специально не ослабляет хватки, да еще эта _невыносимо короткая юбка_ … — Неужто и вправду так сильно меня хочешь, м-м?

Не удалось выдавить из себя и слова. К счастью, Энви оказался настроен и на односторонний разговор.

— И даже плевать на то, что я _слишком_ бледный, да?  
— Ну… Типа… Как б…  
— Это просто моя кожа, херов расист, — гневный рык. Он настроен серьезно… — И у меня нет анорексии, полудурок, я нормально питаюсь.  
— А потом пальчики в горло пихаешь, судя по всему, — не выдержал Эд.  
— А это вообще _булимия_ , и этой херней я тоже не страдаю. Ну что за болван. А ведь, пожалуй, Армстронг дело говорил: фигли ты просто мне не сказал?  
— Пф, _действительно_. Ты наорал и отдубасил меня.  
— Заслужил потому что, идиотина.

Юноша раздраженно фыркнул. И очень зря, похоже: ногти — на этот раз выкрашенные в фиолетовый, между прочим, — вонзились в плечи еще глубже, да так, что у обоих дыхание сбилось.

— _К тому же_ , — продолжил Энви, и Эд, вслушиваясь в эту угрозу в его голосе, все понять не мог: помрет он сейчас или кончит? — Перед сном — это как раз единственный случай, когда мне приходится надевать штаны.

Эдвард не ожидал. Абсолютно. Никак. Вообще ничего из этого — ни того, что он это услышал, ни того, _что именно_ услышал.

— Чего… Почему?  
— …Так холодно же ночью, не?  
Эд ушам своим не верил.  
— У тебя… есть штаны?  
— Это не то, чем стоит гордиться… Но да, есть.  
— Хах, а ведь это даже… — юноша копнул в воображение: хм, конечно, стянуть их сложнее, но… Но если бы они были достаточно узки там, где это не помешало бы… О, тогда этот парень просто обязан быть в них! — Даже заводит.

Энви с усталым стоном закатил глаза и отстранился, скривив губы.

— Да ты просто больной, Элрик, — кулаки снова показались в поле зрения. — Еще одно слово про то, что такой псих _влюблен_ в меня или еще какой чуши — и ты получишь у меня.  
— Это не чушь, — решительно. Прямо здесь, прямо сейчас перед юношей предстала почти неуловимая возможность стать для Энви «Эдом», а не «Элриком», положив конец всем этим доселе не знающим конца колкостям. — Возможно, я не так убедителен, как тебе б хотелось, но это ни на йоту не повлияет на мои чувства…  
— Это ты настолько хочешь ручонки в мои штаны запустить?  
— Ну… И это тоже, — признался юноша. Ему так и не удалось удержаться от еле заметной улыбки, которая, конечно, мало чем ему поможет. Но Алигьери сам его спровоцировал. Да.  
— Мда уж, Эдо — после недолгого молчания лениво бросил он напоследок, двинувшись на выход. — Прибереги амбиции до начала пар.  
Тот ухмыльнулся.  
— Кто сказал, что я готов ждать так долго?

В ответ только посветили средним пальцем. Но еще, что важнее, назвали его по имени. Нет! Не просто имя — прозвище!

Хах. Эд держал пари, что у этого парня была просто до неприличного милая пижама, и он уже больше жизни желал только одного — увидеть ее на Энви.

И немедленно снять, конечно.

**Author's Note:**

> Опубликовано на Ficbook.net - https://ficbook.net/readfic/5876640


End file.
